Kyo Kara Maoh!
Seoul Media Group Kadokawa Media Bongkoch Publishing | demographic = | label = | magazine = | first = December 2000 | last = | volumes = 22 (17 main story, 5 extra story) | volume_list = }} Tokyopop | publisher_other = Bongkoch Publishing | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Asuka | first = June 2005 | last = | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} Madman Entertainment Geneon | network = Animax, NHK | network_en = Imaginasian | network_other = Animax Animax Animax MOMO Kids | first = April, 2004 | last = February, 2009 | episodes = 117 | episode_list = }} , is a Japanese series of light novels written by Tomo Takabayashi. It has been adapted into an anime series and a manga. Geneon ceased production of all titles in late 2007, leaving three volumes of the second season unreleased on DVD in North America. On July 3, 2008, Geneon Entertainment and Funimation Entertainment announced an agreement to distribute select titles in North America. While Geneon Entertainment will still retain the license, Funimation Entertainment will assume exclusive rights to the manufacturing, marketing, sales and distribution of select titles. Kyo Kara Maoh! was one of several titles involved in the deal. The story follows the adventures of 15-year old , an average high school student whose passion in life is baseball, as he discovers his future in a world where demons and humans are fighting against one another. Setting Kyo Kara Maoh! takes place in an alternate world that Yuri Shibuya travels to by coming in contact with water. There are many nations in the alternate world, however, the plot centers around the . The people of the kingdom are . The Demon Tribe have the ability to make a pact with an element, and they can use which they can control with . In the English translation, both terms are rendered as "magic". Covenant Castle (also translated as Blood Pledge Castle), is in the capital of the Great Demon Kingdom. It is the residence of the . The culture in the Great Demon Kingdom is very different from the Japanese culture Yuri is accustomed to, and the differences make for some amusing mishaps with long ranging consequences, such as an accidental proposal of marriage. The Great Demon Kingdom shows many similarities to medieval Europe. For example, the pronunciations of the names (as well as several of the names themselves) and the indications of language in the Great Demon Kingdom are derived or transliterated from the German language. Also, Conrad gives Yuri his name, which he claims means "July" in the language of the Great Demon Kingdom. In German, July is "Juli" pronounced "Yu-lee". Due to the lack of distinction between the Western sounds of the letters L and R in the Japanese language, this is rendered in Japanese as "Yuri." A nickname used to make fun of him is "Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi" and he claims that Conrad is responsible for it. Also, it may be noted that the nobles of the kingdom are named using the traditional naming conventions of German nobility, using the preposition "von" in their surnames to denote their fiefdom, as in Günter von Christ and Wolfram von Bielefeld. TV Anime Synopsis Season one '''Opening Theme Song: by THE STAND UP Ending Theme Song: by THE STAND UP Season two Episodes 42-78. The second season begins with Yuri and his companions in Fransia with the box named "Hell's Fire on Frozen Tundra" in their possession. While traveling back to Shin Makoku, however, they are confronted by a group of soldiers led by Conrad. He openly declares his new allegiance to Big Cimaron, and takes the group and the box into custody. When King Belal orders Conrad to execute Yuri, he reveals that he has always remained faithful to Yuri, and that he had been attempting to gain access to the boxes controlled by Big Cimaron. The companions escape when the armies of Cavalcade and of a newly-allied Fransia arrive and order Belal out of Fransia, but not before Conrad is pierced by two arrows protecting Yuri. End of the Wind is successfully secured, but Yuri and Murata get pulled back to Japan before reaching Shin Makoku. Through a series of side stories, it becomes clear that Yuri's brother, is being trained to take over the role of Maou for the small population of Mazoku living in secret on earth. Throughout the progression of the early second season, viewers are presented with a slow accumulation of information about Suzanna Julia von Wincott. Conrad was very close to Julia, even though she was engaged to Adelbert. As the season continues, it is eventually revealed that Suzanna Julia volunteered to give her life to Shinou, and was subsequently reincarnated as Yuri. Julia was chosen to become the next Maou because she was a gentle, caring soul, and she abhorred war in every sense. Like Yuri, she did not understand what she felt was the needless sacrifice of war. It is also later revealed that the soul of the Great Sage was deliberately brought to Earth along with Yuri's, so that Ken Murata could be raised with the future Maou. It is difficult to draw a broad line across the plot progressions of the beginning of the second season, as most many episodes present isolated side-stories including chasing a baby around Blood Pledge Castle, a villain attempting to take Yuri hostage but giving up when he tastes soup similar to a recipe made by his mother, and Yuri traveling to the past to encounter Suzanna Julia. Meanwhile, the fourth box, the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea, becomes increasingly elusive, until the Shinou informs Ulrike that the box was hidden away on Earth in ancient times. Yuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, and Murata travel to Earth and meet Yuri's parents, then begin searching for the Maou of Earth, Bob. Bob turns away the Mazoku, telling them to return home, and setting various obstacles in their way, which the companions overcome to finally meet with Bob in Switzerland. Bob and Yuri battle with magic, and Bob is eventually defeated, yielding the box to Yuri, and also explaining that his ancestors had made an oath never to allow the box to return to the Shin Makoku. The obstacles had been a test of Yuri's strength and worthiness. Upon returning the Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea to Shin Makoku, and thus collecting all four boxes, strange things begin to happen, such as the Fly-Bone Tribe becoming uneasy and flocking en masse to Blood Pledge Castle, and travel between worlds becoming more difficult and less predictable. Finally, Conrad and Shori discover that Soushu is beginning to leak out of the boxes as the seals weaken. Yuri comes forward to help reseal the boxes, but Wolfram, possessed by the spirit of Soushu, leaps forward and distracts Yuri, who releases his hold on Soushu. Suddenly, the spirit of Shinou appears and takes Gwendals's left eye, Conrad's left arm and Wolfram's heart, three of the four keys to the boxes, and releases the trapped parts of Soushu in those three boxes, but later gives back the original body parts. Murata reveals that, before his death, Shinou had accidentally absorbed part of Soushu, and that his spirit had now combined with Soushu's. Shinou takes over Yuri's body, and Murata sits aside to see who will win out. Günter and Dakaskos take Morgif back to the island where he was found, and throw him into the volcano to renew his power. Shinou tries to use Yuri's blood as the key to the fourth box, but Julia's pendant reacts to the act and transmits a vision of Julia into Yuri's soul, where she tells him that he is strong and can save everyone. Just then, Günter, Dakaskos and Morgif arrive, and Morgif rips Shinou out of Yuri's body. In the crucial moment, Murata reveals Shinou's final plan to use his soul as a vessel in which to ultimately destroy Soushu. Yuri was chosen to be the only Demon King stronger than the Great One. Yuri finally defeated the Originator. Murata told Yuri that they can't travel again to Shin Makoku because Shinou had disappeared. Shinou opened one last portal. Yuri was left with an ultimatum: stay and live in Shin Makoku or return to his family on Earth. Yuri, Murata, and Shori decided to go back to Earth. Wolfram told him that he must go back, because his family was waiting for him. Wolfram cried, and since Yuri was gone, Shin Makoku didn't have spirit. On Earth, Yuri worries about everyone at Shin Makoku. When he took his necklace close to the lake, it shined. So Murata pushed him into the lake and they suddenly ended up arriving in Shin Makoku. Conrard, Wolfram, Gwendal and Günter were all surprised and the final episode ended with Yuri being attacked by Wolfram for being a wimp who didn't come to Shin Makoku. Opening Theme Song: by THE STAND UP Ending Theme Song: by BON'Z OVA Opening Theme Song: by THE STAND UP Ending Theme Song: by THE STAND UP Season three Episodes 79–117. The third season of the series, consisting of 39 episodes, began airing on April 3, 2008 in Japan. Before Yuri returned to the Great Demon Kingdom at the end of Season 2, the Ten Noble families chooses Wolfram to become the next Demon King. Conflict arises when Yuri returns, and Wolfram is forced to call off their engagement due to Wolfram's proud mazoku uncle. In the end, Yuri becomes the Maoh to defend himself and Wolfram, and proves to the noble family that he is a responsible Maoh. This is later followed by a few individual side stories, such as the episode about bear bees being sold in Shin Makoku, in which later are proven to be fakes; and the episode of Leila's wedding to Antoine, the king of the Francia kingdom. In this episode, Yuri and his companions encounter a group of bandits that have been stealing important swords from different kingdoms, it is later revealed that they have a deeper purpose. The story continues on as Conrad and Murata travel to Big Cimaron to fulfill some somewhat hidden agendas, who are later followed by Yuri and Wolfram. A new character is introduced, the king of Small Cimaron, Saralegi (he was never shown in the first two seasons, but he was mentioned in episode 28 and other episodes after that by Maxine), who seems to be interested in Yuri (or in his powers). In order to get information about the group White Crows, Yuri and Wolfram gets help from Lady Celile's suitor-"Fanfan". Meanwhile in Big Cimaron, King Belal is forced to abdicate his throne to his nephew, King Ranjeel. Ranjeel has been using the White Crows to get rid of all other contenders to the throne, and now wishes to go to war against Shin Makoku. Yurri and Wolfram attend a baquet in Big Cimaron disguised as girls as when Yuri trips over and is helped by Saralegi or Sara. Sara later asks Yuri to dance and Yuri accepts (episode 7 of season 3). Yuri is accidentally exposed and is captured but others manage to successfully rescue him. The Original King appears to be well as he appears to Yuri to give him advice, as well as threatening those who oppose Yuri's rule. The White Crows were originally formed by the Great Sage Navon in one of his previous incarnations but since then have changed. The White Crows seem to be operating on their own agenda, led by the mysterious Alazon, they are gathering all the holy and spiritual swords they can find. Saralegi invites Yuri to Small Cimaron saying that he wishes to ally himself with Shin Makoku. At the palace, civil unrest occurs as the general decides to take over and ally himself to Big Cimaron instead. Big Cimaron hears of Yuri's being in Small Cimaron and prepares to capture. Saralegi seems to help Yuri escape, but seems to have other agendas. Yuri unable to abandon Saralegi to his plight returns to help him, but is exposed to Big Cimaron's spies and Saralegi is ordered to turn Yuri over to Big Cimaron. In the midst of the transaction, Saralegi is shot whilst protecting Yuri causing him to go mad and changing into Maoh mode destroying most of Big Cimaron's army. They eventually locate their sword in question and attempt to kidnap Elle, the son of Nicola and Hube, but are stopped by Shori. Genesus, the leading member of the White Crows, seeing the great display of maryoku from Shori, kidnaps him. Yuri journeys to Big Cimaron in order to rescue Shori with the help of Adelbert. At the same time, Ranjeel has decided that his need for the White Crows have run its time and they know too much of the internal affairs of Big Cimaron so they need to be exterminated. Yuri and his gang manage to infiltrate the White Crows' base while Big Cimaron's army attacks it. Alazon goes out to confront the army with an enchanted Shori. Shori manages to unsheathe the sword (whilst no other have been able to - e.g. Wolfram, Alford, Genesus) and turns the whole army into plants. Yuri seeing Shori losing control of his power, runs up to him and uses his own power to calm the sword. Alazon and Genesus use this opportunity of the reunion of the two brothers to escape with the sword. It is discovered that Alazon is actually the Queen of Seisakoku, an ancient race of Shinzoku who is trying to rebuild her country. Ranjeel under the belief that Shin Makoku were employing the White Crows launches a war against Shin Makoku. Being pacifists, Yuri, Shori and Murata attempt to meet with Ranjeel to talk him out of it, but instead end up on Saralegi's ship. Saralegi reveals his true colours, uses his Houryoku to enchant Yuri into attacking the entire Big Cimaron's fleet. Murata and Shori using the Original King's power push Yuri back to Earth in order to stop his destruction. By the time Yuri returns, Conrad and Adelbert have caused enough unrest in Big Cimaron for Ranjeel to abdicate and have managed to capture Belias, Saralegi's closest and only confidante. Saralegi then comes to Shin Makoku saying he wishes to renew the relationship between Shin Makoku and Small Cimaron, when Alazon appears again trying to kidnap Yuri. Belias stops her and reveals himself to be the brother of Alazon and Saralegi to be the abandoned son of Alazon. Saralegi then reveals he aspires to be the king of both Small and Big Shimaron and wishes Shin Makoku to step aside and quietly watch as he does. Alazon gives Genesus his last chance to fulfil his dying wish, to meet with the Original King, he does, but when he finally met up with Shinou, the latter tried to destroy him. His decaying body was found by Saralegui in one of the dark alleys of Shin Makoku's capital. With the aid of Seisaku's sword, Saralegui gave Geneus a great amount of power that made him go berserk. In order to stop him, Shinou tried to use what remained of his maryoku to obliterate Geneus, destroying himself in the process. However, Yuuri intervened and successfully suppressed the rampaging Geneus (whose maryoku resembled that of the Originator). Some filler episodes are about Conrad's rebellious past with Günter, Anissina's betrothal to some noble family (with Gwendal taking her before meeting the groom), artificial bear bees, Shori's love for Yuri (episode 92), Greta's mother (episode 93) and the ancient Wincott's secret weapon (epi 94). Conrad and Wolfram go back to Earth with Yuri for his finals and Yuri uses Aninissa's experiment accidentally switches bodies with Shori. Opening theme song: by YOSHIDA SHOUGO with M-Tone Ending theme song: "Going" by YOSHIDA SHOUGO Characters Media References External links *SOS! Save Our Shinmakoku (Information and link to the Kyo Kara Maoh season 4 petition webpage) *Official (NHK) website *Official (FUNimation) website *Official manga site *Official Blog *Official Japanese OVA Website Category:2000 novels Category:2006 video games Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Geneon Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Light novels de:Ab sofort Dämonenkönig! es:Kyō Kara Maō! fr:Kyō kara maō! ko:오늘부터 마왕 ms:Kyo Kara Maoh! ja:まるマシリーズ#テレビアニメ pl:Kyō kara maō! ru:Kyo Kara Maoh! th:ผมน่ะหรือคือราชาปีศาจ! vi:Kyo Kara Maō! zh:魔之系列#電視動畫